


An Immortal's journey

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, corleonisweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: For Cor Week.Day 1: Young CorDay 2: Trial of GilgameshDay 3: Cor and ChocobosDay 4: Dad!CorDay 5: GuiltDay 6: Post DawnDay 7: Crossover





	1. Before Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Young Cor  
> Sicfic, angst, hurt/comfort

Cor ignored the burning sensation at the back of his throat. He was NOT sick. He didn’t have time to be sick.

He parried the short sword heading for his throat and retaliates. Cor is heading for the next assassin before his last opponent is even on the floor.

The ground under his feet moves and Cor fights to stay standing. He is NOT sick! Not when Clarus is barely recovering from the poison and he’s the only one who can protect Regis.

The last assassin is dead before Cor reaches them, dead by the Prince’s hand. Cor pants as he draws breath after desperate breath into aching lungs. He was NO…

He wakes up staring at the ceiling of a caravan with no idea how he went from protecting Regis to lying down in bed. Cor tries to push himself upright but the mere movement of his head sends him back into unconsciousness.

Cor can hear voices around him. He knows he should be up and about. Knows that he needs to protect them. Soothing hands are placed on his forehead, whispered words calming his feverish mind before something cold and oh so good, is placed over his eyes.

He dreams of his empty home, his parents screaming at each other, accusing each other if the worst things. He dreams of fighting against big hands that hurt and push and never stop. He begs and whimpers as they keep pushing him to train as his hands bleed around the hilts of weapons.

He dreams of bigger hands, soft and safe, that quickly brushed the hurtful ones away. He dreams of a coarse voice talking to him softly when he whimpers in fear of the silence.

Cor dreams of food that wasn’t rotten or disgusting, picked from trash cans. He dreams of being cleaned with gentle hands and warm cloth.

Cor is sick, he is young and he is safe.


	2. Standing before Giants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Trial of Gilgamesh

Okay so maybe Clarus had been right. Maybe grabbing his bag and his sword to go into a place known for killing anyone and anything that entered was a foolish idea. And maybe, just maybe Cor was going to die and never see any of his friends (family) again.

He stared at the burning red eyes several feet above him, refusing to give the armored weapon master the satisfaction of seeing him coward. He was Cor Leonis. Even in front of his unavoidable death, he would be proud and fearless.

The being chuckled, his laughter low and rumbling through the crag. “You are not a Shield… But you are of interest and young. Leave now before I change my mind.” Gilgamesh disappeared with a flash of red magic, leaving Cor alive (barely).

Cor finds himself by the entrance of the last trial chamber, alone and with the path firmly shut once more. It’s necessity (and a bit of wounded pride) that has him grabbing the sealing sword from its pedestal and using it as a crutch.

It should have taken him days to traverse the caves in reverse. Instead it takes him less than an hour as they seemed to have vanished, replaced by a straight path through rock.

At the entrance of the trial grounds he find Clarus pinning Regis to the ground, growling at his charge to stop being stupid. Cor stops, stunned by the shock of what he sees (what it means), and starts laughing hysterically.

The sight of Regis and Clarus both staring at him like he’s a ghost (maybe he is) just makes it worse. Cor drops to his knees, laughing (crying) as they both rush to gather him into relieved and furious hugs.

Cor is alive. He should be dead but he’s not. “Sorry.” He manages to say as Regis creates potions and elixirs to heal his injuries. “I’m sorry.” He says as Clarus gently gathers him in his arms and gets up.

He knows they’re doing that thing, sharing thoughts and conversation through a gaze, but this time it doesn’t bother him. Clarus tightens his grip around Cor. Regis grabs his hand and squeezes it around another potion.

“We know.” They say together.


	3. Feathery Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Cor and Chocobos

If there was one thing on Eos that Cor both loved and hated equally then it had to be chocobos. There wasn’t anything wrong with chocobos per say but Cor seemed to always end up in the oddest situations with them.

Cor stared blankly at his chocobo, named Silly by a certain Amicitia, as she waddled over with a dead mouse in her mouth. The carcass was dropped at his feet with a proud Kweh.

Cor ignored it, closing his eyes in exasperation at his mount’s behavior. He opened them back up when a beak carefully started preening his hair. Since their arrival at the haven, an arrival Cor barely remembered due to a rather nasty head injury, Silly had been bringing him small dead animals and using her beak to apparently check on him.

He swipe the beak away, patting the yellow feathers in a tired manner. He had been able to treat his injuries to a reasonable degree. He had even managed to call Monica before his strength had faded and his head spun too much to speak.

Cor sighed, groaning as he shifted to try and find a more comfortable position. Silly kwehed again, dropping to cuddle against Cor almost protectively while returning to carting her beak through his hair. Cor started to raise his hand up to push her away but stopped part way and dropped his arm back down.

His head spun, each heart beat sending waves of pain through his mind and he hoped that whoever came to help him would have a potion or two to spare. Cor closed his eyes with a sigh, he was exhausted.

Silly kwehed loudly in his ear, startling Cor awake and he swore. His head injury was more serious than he expected if he had passed out like that. Silly chirped softly and Cor muttered his thanks. 

Maybe having an affinity with mothering chocobos wasn’t so bad. At least they made for trustworthy companions.


	4. Child of a Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Dad Cor

Cor spotted the album hidden among old books. He smiled as he pried it out of the dusty shelves. He tossed the other books into a box and decided it was time to take a break from packing anyways.

His small spartan living room was looking rather empty other than his couch and a few well packed boxes. Cor carefully placed the album on the couch before meandering to his kitchen and grabbing some coffee. Returning to the living room, Cor made himself comfortable on the ratty couch and opened the album with a fond smile.

He gazed at the first set of photographs, four pictures of himself holding a small blond toddler in his arms or strapped to his back. Cor remembered the trip back from Gralea with the small bundle of joy that would become his son.

It had been hard, finding food and clothes for a toddler while staying inconspicuous until they crossed the border into Lucis, but Cor could now look back on the trip with fondness and love. Even then Prompto had been amazing, quiet and barely crying.

Cor smirked as he remembered his panic during the first week of flight. Gladiolus was always loud even as a newborn and to have this young toddler be so quiet had driven Cor insane with worry until a midwife had taken pity on the new father and explained it was normal.

He flipped the pages slowly, laughing at some of the wilder pictures that decorated the album. Prompto’s first steps. The first attempt to eat ice cream and the mess that followed. Prompto’s first day at school with Noctis by his side.

All wonderful memories.

Of course there had been bad ones over the last 10 years but overall Cor didn’t regret taking in Prompto. He had never considered himself a good father candidate (Six knows how hard the first few years had been on both of them) and could only thank Regis and Clarus for ensuring he had all the help he needed.

“I’m back Dad!” Prompto exclaimed as he entered the apartment. Ignis, Gladio and Noctis followed him in quickly, the older two boys giving the Marshall a quick bow.

Cor smiled and greeted them, “Welcome back Prompto. Hello boys, are you here to give us a hand with packing?” He placed his coffee on the floor and put the album beside him before rising to his feet. 

Prompto grinned and rushed over to hug Cor. He returned it lovingly and waited for an answer from any of the other three children. Gladio grinned, “Dad sent me and Iggy to make sure you weren’t over doing it. Noct just tagged along.”

Cor sighed, of course Clarus would decided to check on them. “I see...” He didn’t get to finish talking as Prompto saw the album on the couch.

“I don’t remember that picture.” Prompto said. Cor chuckled as he saw the three other boys look interrested. The packing could wait a bit longer, for now he was going to enjoy watching his son’s reaction to the pictures.


	5. Stained Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Guilt

Cor crept silently through the halls, easily slipping past the guards on his way to his target. The moonlight streamed through the wide windows, giving him plenty of shadows to hide in as the soldiers walked through their patrols with a careless ease that spoke of peaceful times.

Cor smirked, if he didn’t have a clear target in mind he might have dealt with the guards but that would have to wait until after he completed his task. The world slumbered on, unaware of the small shadow that flitted from patch of darkness to patch of darkness. 

Cor slowed down considerably the closer he came to his destination, his hand lowering to his side as though itching for the katana that usually hung there. The blade was unnecessary for tonight’s task and he had been forced to leave it in Regis’ armory. 

He waited until he was completely certain the cost was clear before opening the thick metal doors that separated him from his target. The room beyond was so dark Cor couldn’t see anything at all but it didn’t prevent him from continuing forward with determination. He had a mission to complete.

Thankfully, Cor had a good idea of the layout of the room and used it to navigate around the furniture with relative ease. Finally he came to stand in front of his prize. 

Cor reached out and gently opened the industrial fridge, the light from within casting a golden glow about his figure. A beaming smile illuminated his face as he gazed upon the perfectly smooth surface of the triple layered chocolate truffle cake the cooks had made for his birthday.

Cor could feel the drool accumulate in his mouth at the sight of the chocolaty paradise that he saw. Just the smell of the thick creamy chocolate covered cake sent waves of desires through him. He glanced around, checking for any other presence in the kitchen before carefully taking the cake out.

Regis had been clear that Cor was supposed to be present tomorrow for the celebration, stopping just short of ordering him. A mistake that the prince would soon realize as Cor had in hand the only reason he would ever willingly participate in such a ridiculous and over-the-top celebration as the one planned for his 16th birthday.

Cor carefully placed the cake on a counter and finally brought out a small flashlight. He used it to take a closer look at his birthday cake and decided he could take a small piece now before he ran off to the Trial Grounds.

As he tasted the wonderfully chocolaty cake, Cor felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of making Regis and the others worry about him. He pushed aside with the grim determination that he would be back quickly and would thus prove his worth to the rest of the Lucis.

Cor quickly grabbed the nearest knife and some plastic snack bag before proceeding to dissect the cake into small portion and sending each into the armory for safe keeping. He washed everything once he was done, not wanting to leave a mess for the cooks nor wanting to warn them of his disappearance too early.

As Cor closed the kitchen door behind him, he took a deep breath and convinced himself that what he was doing was the right thing. Once he returned from the Trials, no one would dare make fun of Regis because of him. 

Cor disappeared from the Citadel that night, leaving only chocolate stained hand prints to be discovered the next morning.


	6. An Immortal Never Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 6: post dawn

Cor winced as he stepped outside into the midday sunlight. The warmth of the sun was nice after so long in the darkness but his eyes were having trouble adapting back. He watched as the twin lines of surviving Kingsglaives and Crownguards saluted his arrival.

His eyes were drawn to the wide open gates leading into the Citadel and the two men waited for him there. He limped over, ignoring the waves of pain his injury was giving him in favor of calling out to them. “Ignis. Gladio.”

Both of them gave a bow in reply. Ignis readjusted his visor as he welcomed the Marshall into their old home. “Marshall, I am pleased to see you have recovered from your injuries.” He motioned for Cor to enter and followed after him with Gladio copying him on the other side.

Cor shrugged, “I gave my word to him. That I would see him after Dawn.” He closed his eyes for a short moment, preparing himself for what would no doubt be a painful sight and the ultimate sign of his failure. What good was an immortal if he outlived all those who mattered in his life.

Ignis and Gladio seemed to sense the melancholic mood and they both stayed silent. It took very little time before the three soldiers found themselves in front of the Throne Room’s doors. Cor stopped and took a deep breath, steadying himself one last time before pushing the heavy doors open with a sense of finality.

“Ah, there you are Cor!” The voice that greeted him stopped Cor in his tracks. He stared upwards to the Throne, to where he had expected to see the boy he had seen grow up be lying dead. Instead Noctis was sitting on the staircase and watching Cor with fond and grateful eyes. 

“Wh...Noctis?” Cor stumbled, the shock stealing the strength from his legs. Gladio swept in to help him stay upright without a word. Cor didn’t protest, too shocked by the unexpected survival of Noctis to react in anyway beyond looking numbly at the boy. No longer a boy but a man who looked like his father and yet was not him at all.

Noctis chuckled and patted the stairs beside him. “We promised didnt we? Come on and let’s talk. We hardly had the time to do so before.”


	7. Sworn to Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a day late. The crossover is with the book series Green Riders that I highly suggest if you like fantasy/adventure books with a great female protagonist and amazing world building.

Cor kept his guard up as he made his way through the caverns. Dave had told him there had been unusual activities both from the daemons and from some kind of ghost? Cor grumbled internally as he peaked around a corner carefully.

The rocks seemed to lead on endlessly and the darkness seemed to be even heavier the deeper he moved into the caverns. Cor stopped suddenly as a shout, dim and echoing, reached his ears. Was someone else in here? He rushed forward, hand on the hilt of his sword.

He found a young woman, little more than a child really, dodging out of the way of an Iron Giant's sword. Cor didn't hesitate as he rushed forward, grabbing her arm and tossing her behind him. He intercepted the downward swing with his katana easily. A quick check behind him and Cor was moving, his sword sweeping under the enormous sword and into the Iron Giant's body.

He waited for the daemon to dissipate before turning to check on the woman he had seen. Cor stared at her in shock. Dressed completely in green, shoulder length brown hair and piercing wary eyes, the woman was also barely visible. Or rather, Cor could see through her with ease. A ghost?

The woman opened her mouth to speak but another shout interrupted her. Cor turned around, expecting to see another daemon emerging from the darkness.

A courtyard filled with people running around, soldiers dressed in blue and silver rushing towards a lump of fast growing daemon essence. The woman, now opaque and clearly visible, rushed past Cor with a shout towards the man who had just saved her. Cor understood nothing of what was said.

"Damn Astrals! What is going on here?" He growled as he moved forward as well. If the woman's reaction was to be trusted then none of these people knew anything about daemons and would hardly stand a chance against them. 

The Red Giant formed in all its immense size just as Cor made his way to the woman's side, sword in hand and ready to move. The woman spared a glance towards him, hesitating  for a moment before nodding and pulling out her own saber from its scabbard. Cor sighed, well if she wanted to help that was fine. Maybe afterwards she would be able to help him understand what in Ifrit's damned name was going on.

The Red Giant roared, the sound terrifying most of the soldiers around them with the exception of a group of grim faced soldiers wearing completely black outfits. The woman beside him flinched at the sound but stood her ground. Cor smirked. Whoever she was, she had guts and spirits.

Cor sidestepped the flamming sword with ease, jumping on the blunt edge and running up it quickly. He jumped up, bringing his sword above his head, and swung down with a roar of his own. His katana cleaved the daemon in two without trouble and Cor landed with a satisfied grin. He didn't drop his guard as the daemonic essence started to fade, his instinct telling him there were more around.

Another soldier rushed out from the castle, shouting something in a language Cor couldn't understand. The woman's expression dropped and she looked over to Cor, gesturing toward the castle. Cor nodded and followed her as they raced through the castle halls, the rock and marble confirming to Cor he wasn't on Eos any longer.

They raced past more soldiers, some civilians and even oddly dressed people running away from a growing commotion. Cor narrowed his eyes as he saw imps and goblins terrorizing them. He cut down all those they came across, watching in interest as the woman copied his movements and did the same without slowing down. 

The black clothes soldiers seemed to be the most adept at fighting as they easily stood their ground and seemed to be managing quite well against the daemons despite having no previous experience against them. Cor nodded towards one of them appreciatively as the grim faced man dealt with an imp that had been trying to sneak up on him.

They arrived at a ballroom of sorts, a ring of soldiers dressed in black protecting several well-dressed civilians cowering from the daemons. Cor hissed as he saw just how many of them there were. As the woman shouted and went to rush ahead, Cor grabbed her arm and stopped her. They needed to cut down the numbers of opponents first.

Cor slid his katana back into its sheath and took his stance. A deep breath and Cor pulled his sword out quickly, the movement creating a wave of slicing wind that utterly destroyed all daemons it encountered. There was a moment of stunned silence as the daemons realized others had entered into the room. It was broken as the daemons forgot about their previous targets and rushed at Cor, hatred heard in their growls and howls. 

Cor grinned, he might be in an unknown place but at least he was facing something he knew. The fight didn't last very long, Cor leading the daemons away from the civilians while the soldiers and the woman destroyed them. 

Cor put away his katana once the daemons had been dealt with. He stayed on his guard though as he was surrounded by soldiers in a world he knew nothing about. He could hear them talking around him and scowled. Not knowing what being said was a pain.

A hand brushed against his arm and he twisted to see the green garbed woman looking at him. Or rather looking at the scratch he had on his arm. Cor shrugged, communicating wordlessly she wasn't to worry about him. He pointed at himself and said, "Cor."

The woman smiled and pointed at herself, "Karigan." She motioned for him to follow her and Cor nodded. He was brought towards a regal looking man who reminded him of Regis. Cor huffed amused, even in another world he couldn't leave kings alone. Hopefully now he would be able to get answers.


End file.
